


We've Waited, My Dear.

by saphique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione is now an adult, Love at First Sight, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Today, Hermione passes through the designated time of her majority.The wait is completed. No more delaying the assurance of their hearts and the necessity in their breath.During the period of anticipation, everything was calm, nothing was rushed.





	We've Waited, My Dear.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Wait For Me, My Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179386) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> This can work as a single piece but I'd suggest for you to read the first part "Will You Wait For Me, My Love?"

Today, Hermione passes through the designated time of her majority.

The first minutes of this significant day, the blackness of the night, the fireworks in their souls close after midnight.

Evoked by Hermione apparition in front of her personal chambers, Professor Minerva McGonagall opens the door and stands in her splendid nightgown, elegantly, almost shyly to the knowing eye, with her hair cascading around her silhouette.

The wait is completed. No more delaying the assurance of their hearts and the necessity in their breath.

During the period of anticipation, everything was calm, nothing was rushed.

Both women knew they could take their time, savour each detail they learned from the other. At distance, at surface.

They have interreacted almost every day for more than eight years. Behind their sight, they exchanged knowing glances. Through discussion, their lips were holding back. In disguise, numerous compliments over love declarations.

During those enjoyable years of waiting, Hermione has already managed to absorb Minerva to the best of her knowledge. The student has captured each quotidian detail she could get a hold on, such as her personal preferences for tea, flowers, literature. How the sun reflects on her skin. How protective, generous and powerful she is.

Out of all the events and measures to test her skills and verify her understanding, it is the waiting for this precise moment Hermione is the proudest of. 

Since the future lovers knows their better half almost by heart, no nervousness transpires between their bodies, not an ounce of awkwardness in their mind.

Only the sound of their celebratory.

Minerva never fidgets, but she does, at this moment. Her normally assured allure is replaced by a moved and salved woman.

"We've waited, my dear…" she murmurs, tears in her eyes, bringing a hand over her chest.

The pounding of her hearts creates uneven - slightly visible - breathing patterns.

"Yes, we did, my love…" Hermione, too, does not hold back the tears from glistening. Her cheeks are hurting from smiling so much, a smile so profound, she almost sobs.

How beautiful Hermione is! Minerva feels old and instantly senses these past years as substantial weight on her being. The younger woman sees none of this, is only profoundly delighted and relieved. How stunning Minerva is!

"We did…" Hermione repeats proudly, because the significance of these particular words means the world to them.

Enthused by anticipation, Hermione gently, oh so warmly, places the palm of her hands over Minerva's wrinkles cheeks, pleased by the heat. Hermione is persuaded she can see constellations into Minerva's damp, reassured eyes.

Minerva's hand float over Hermione's shoulder blades, afraid of breaking any imaginary wings.

They lovingly stare into each other's eyes, not breaking contact. They have the strength of all the patience in the world, they have to remind their selves that perseverance is not necessary anymore.  

Neither Minerva nor Hermione are aware of their surrounding, as they affectionately float in time and space, contemplating each other's souls.

Propelled by the affection found in their eyes, both women simultaneously eliminate the gap between them and merge as one being. At the instant their lips are pressed together, Minerva holds Hermione as protectively, as devotedly as she can, while Hermione moans her adoration.

The incommensurable strength of love, orchestrating the events and determining the destiny of each individual, is spreading its magic.


End file.
